The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant botanically known as Dahlia variabilis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Baldenrek’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Venhuizen, the Netherlands during August 2011. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Dahlia cultivars that are freely flowering with large flowers and a vigorous, upright-mounded growth habit.
The new Dahlia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Dahlia variabilis breeding selection coded 10302, not patented, characterized by its anemone-type, medium pink-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Dahlia variabilis breeding selection coded 10154, not patented, characterized by its double-type, dark red-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2012 in a controlled environment in Venhuizen, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2012 in Venhuizen, the Netherlands and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.